Kiss Kiss
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel 'Your Glasses Please'/Saat gadis yang polos dan pemuda yang pura-pura polos bersama/Ya, Sasuke mengalaminya/Hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman kecil dari Hinata Hyuuga, dia harus berusaha keras/Dikarenakan gengsinya yang terlalu besar dan sikap pura-pura sebagai anak baiknya di depan gadis indigo ini membuatnya harus ekstra pintar menggunakan segala cara mendapatkan ciuman pagi.


**Kiss Kiss!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****SasuHina**

* * *

**Sequel "Your Glasses Please"**

* * *

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#24#**

* * *

Saat gadis yang polos dan pemuda yang pura-pura polos bersama. Ya, Sasuke mengalaminya. Hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman kecil dari Hinata Hyuuga, dia harus berusaha keras. Dikarenakan gengsinya yang terlalu besar dan sikap pura-pura sebagai anak baiknya di depan gadis indigo ini membuatnya harus ekstra pintar menggunakan segala cara mendapatkan ciuman pagi sang kekasih.

Kakak kelasnya-

Bagaimana tidak susah? Bagi pemuda tampan sepertinya saja harus berusaha sabar menghadapi kepolosan Hinata. Segala teknik ia coba, Sasuke akui. Sedikit malu untuk memikirkannya, tapi apa daya-

"_Nee_, Sa..Sasuke-kun bisakah kau menjauh dari hadapanku, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak." Manik Lavender itu menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya. Dengan alisnya menekuk kecil dan mendorong dada bidang dengan kedua tangannya. Melirik ke arah jam tangan di pergelangannya-

Posisi yang sangat berbahaya di mata orang-orang, dengan Sasuke yang mengurung tubuh Hinata di dekat dinding jalan, kedua tangan yang mengunci pergerakan sang Hyuuga.

"Hn, _Senpai_-" berniat untuk mengucapkan kalimat dalam otaknya, tapi langsung terhenti-

"U..uwaa! Kita terlambat! _Mou_, Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku ada ujian matematika!" dengan kembungan pipi menahan kesal, cepat-cepat dorongan pada dada Sasuke ia berikan. Membuat sang raven yang kaget reflek mengurangi kekuatannya dan langkahnya mundur sekejap.

Membiarkan tubuh Hinata lepas dari kukungannya, gadis itu berlari kecil meninggalkannya perlahan-

"….." alis Sasuke berkerut tidak suka, perkataannya terpotong dan ciuman pagi pun tak ia dapatkan. Sang Uchiha tidak suka keinginannya di ganggu gugat. Apalagi kalau masalah ciuman pagi-pagi, ia tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Tak jauh dari sana, Hinata berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya seraya melambaikan tangan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun cepat!" memperingati kekasihnya untuk cepat.

"Ck," berdecak kesal, kedua tangan yang tadinya masih bertumpu pada dinding kini bergerak masuk ke dalam kantung celananya tepat sebelum pemuda raven itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan menyusul langkah kaki Hinata.

Memikirkan berbagai cara lagi,

Satu cara kuno ia dapatkan-

"_Senpai_-" berjalan di samping Hinata yang kini terlihat tergesa-gesa. Tangan kekar itu langsung menghentikan pergerakan kekasihnya.

Sang Hyuuga mendengus kesal, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi!" sedikit membesarkan suaranya, Hinata tidak suka terlambat apalagi di saat ujian. Dan kenapa Sasuke hari ini selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka, dengan tadi mengurungnya di dinding tiba-tiba, sekarang menggenggam lengannya kuat. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Wajah dingin Sasuke semakin mengerut, pandangan raven itu menatap tubuh mungil di sampingnya. Menatapnya balik dengan heran, dengan kerucutan bibir membuatnya gemas. Reflek tubuh tegap itu menurunkan pandangannya mencoba sejajar dan mengecup bibir sang Hyuuga-

Tapi-

Naas-

Entah Hinata yang terlalu polos atau panik untuk tidak menyadari tindakan Sasuke, gadis itu malah-

"Aa, Sasuke-kun lama!" mengibaskan rambut indigo panjangnya kesal, mengenai wajah tampan sang Uchiha lagi-lagi memundurkan langkah Sasuke akibat sensasi geli yang di rasakannya. Genggamannya terlepas.

"Kita ini sedang cepat-cepat Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau malah menghentikan langkahku. Ayo cepat!" menaikkan suaranya, kini giliran Hinata yang gemas melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya. Dengan cepat mengamit tangan kekar Sasuke, menariknya, dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mau tidak mau harus ikut berlari mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Sekarang jangan bermain-main lagi, lagipula hari ini juga Sasuke-kun ada ujian kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti _Sensei_ pengawas ruangan marah padamu dan-bla bla bla-" ucapan Hinata bagaikan angin lalu di telinganya.

"…." Sang Uchiha terdiam, kerutan alisnya semakin terlihat. Wajah dinginnya semakin bertambah, memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang membuatnya berlari.

Pandangan ravennya menyipit singkat, oke semua caranya tidak berhasil. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka semua rencananya tidak berjalan lancar seperti ini. Dia meminta ciuman dan itu harus di dapatkan.

Keras kepala? Tentu saja, salahkan sikapnya yang menurun dari sang ayah.

Dengan wajah dan aura yang berubah drastis, tanpa aba-aba dirinya yang tadinya membiarkan Hinata menariknya kini dengan pelan mencoba berhenti. Membuat perlahan tubuh Hinata yang berlari terasa berat. Gadis itu heran, tarikannya seperti di tarik balik oleh Sasuke.

Ia menoleh cepat-

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dan mendapati-

Pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah yang dingin. Tidak mau melihatnya-

"…"

Oke, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Gadis itu berhenti berpikir, menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Adik kelasnya ini kenapa? Apa dia ada berbuat salah?

Pegangan tangannya perlahan terlepas, mengidahkan jam sekolahnya. Dirinya mendekati dan masih menatap kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" dengan suara pelan, mendapati aura pemuda raven itu berubah drastis. Semakin dingin.

"…." Tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke-" Hinata bertambah panik saat mendapati tubuh tegap itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Kaget tentu saja,

"E..eh! Sasuke-kun, sekolahnya bukan di situ?!" keringat dingin perlahan keluar, pose yang di keluarkan sang Uchiha tampak sangat tenang, dengan kedua tangan yang menyampir di kantong celananya. Berjalan menjauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"…."

Jangan bilang Sasuke ingin bolos?! Tidak, tidak, Hinata tidak mau! Sasuke itu adik kelasnya yang pintar dan tidak suka bolos. Hinata tidak mau kekasihnya jadi adik kelas tukang bolos!

Dengan sigap, langsung saja Hinata berlari. Berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke yang kini berjalan santai, menatapnya datar.

Merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengunci agar Sasuke tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi-

"Ka..kau mau kemana?! Sebentar lagi ujian-" suara Hinata terhenti, mendapati pandangan Onyx itu tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

'A..apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku?' wajahnya berubah sedih, menatap ke wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dimana letak kesalahannya? Tadi dia kan hanya memarahi pemuda itu sedikit. Hanya sedikit saja kok.

"Aku mau pulang." Suara baritone itu berbunyi. Tubuh Sasuke berniat untuk melenggang pergi membiarkan tubuh Hinata yang menghalangi jalannya.

"E..eh? Kenapa?! Sasuke-kun jangan pulang dulu!" bersikeras, menghalangi tubuh tegap itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Masih tidak mau memandangnya-

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Ka..kau marah padaku? Tadi aku salah apa? Sasuke-kun kesal karena aku memarahimu?" raut wajahnya bertambah sedih,

"Hn." Di tanggapi singkat.

Hinata makin merasa bersalah, gadis itu menunduk. Membiarkan Sasuke melewatinya, tubuh tegap itu berjalan pergi.

Sang Hyuuga takut, tanpa menunggu lama. Ia berbalik lagi, hendak menghentikan kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" berteriak kecil, menghampiri Sasuke gemas. Merasa tidak bisa lagi menghentikan dengan cara menghadang jalan sang Uchiha. Hinata dengan cepat, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

**Bruk!**

Dengan kedua lengan rampingnya, Ia cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. "Jangan bolos, Sasuke-kun. Maaf kalau..kalau aku memarahimu tadi, aku hanya-eh!" tubuh mungilnya tertarik perlahan. Merasakan langkah kaki Sasuke tidak berkurang, ia tetap berjalan. Membiarkannya terseret pelan-

Panik, tubuhnya ikut tertarik, kedua tangannya masih erat memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia tidak mau lepas-

"Hu..huaa! Sasuke-kun maaf..maaf, aku memarahimu. Ayolah Sasuke-kun jangan seperti ini. Huaa!" tubuhnya tertarik kembali. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke cepat sekali marah, gara-gara sikapnya tadi. Ia memang tahu kalau adik kelasnya ini tergolong polos sekali, tapi kalau masalah cepat marah dan cemberut seperti sekarang?

Apa ini termasuk kadar kepolosan tingkat akut milik Sasuke? Kekanak-kanakkan bisa di bilang.

"Lepas, _Senpai_." Sasuke bersuara tiba-tiba, Hinata menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak, sampai Sasuke-kun mau pergi sekolah baru aku melepaskannya!" ia bersikeras. Pikirannya penuh oleh pemuda raven ini, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tanda bahaya berbunyi di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi sekolah." Sang raven menyahut lagi-

"Hari ini ujian, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos Sasuke-kun!"

"…."

Hinata masih mencoba mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang terseret pelan, tanda bahaya semakin terdengar-

"Berikan aku hadiah dan aku akan pergi sekolah." Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba-

Dan Hinata-

"Iya, iya akan kuberikan hadiah!" dirinya tidak sadar menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya.

"Kau harus memelukku selama jam isthirahat nanti, dan saat jam pulang." Seringai kecil muncul di wajah sang Uchiha tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Iya, akan kupeluk sampai kau puas!" Hinata makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak boleh mengelak atau memarahiku seperti tadi."

"Iya, iya!"

"Kau harus menciumku sebanyak dua puluh kali saat pulang nanti." Oke, semakin tidak beres. Sang Hyuuga malah masih asyik dengan seretan dari Sasuke.

"Sepuluh, dua puluh, berapapun! Yang penting Sasuke-kun harus ikut ujian!" dia berteriak kecil.

"….."

**Smirk-**

Dapat~

Seringai Sasuke melebar, langkahnya terhenti. Membuat Hinata mengerjap pelan, merasakan tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Kesadarannya kembali.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tadi ia berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap bagaimana tubuh tegap yang tadi membelakangi kini berbalik dengan sebuah seringai-eh salah senyuman tipis bak malaikat. Tampak polos, dan-

Saat salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mencubit hidung Hinata pelan, memperlihat wajah polos tiada tara-

"_Senpai_ tidak boleh berbohong~" dengan nada _sing a song_, mengidahkan kerjapan mata Hinata yang perlahan-lahan mulai sadar.

"Ta..tadi kau bilang apa, Sasu-kya!" gadis itu berteriak tanpa sadar, saat tangan Sasuke dengan sigap menggendongnya ala _bridal style-_

Ia terpekik kaget, mendapati senyuman nan polos itu memperlihatkan seringai sekejap-

"Pelukan selama isthirahat dan jam pulang, ciuman dua puluh kali, dan seharian bersama _Senpai_. Itu hadiah ujian yang tidak buruk~" berujar singkat, membiarkan respon Hinata akhirnya tersambung kembali-

"….."

"…."

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

Empat-

"Huaaaaa! Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku mau pulang!" dengan wajah memerah, Hinata sukses kena jebakan ngambek ala Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, nanti kita telat _Senpai_~"

"E..eh! Sa..Sasuke-kun biarkan..biarkan aku yang ngambek sekarang, biarkan aku yang pulang!"

* * *

_Fix, Hinata kapok._

_Sasuke polos? Hinata makin ragu._

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yap salah satu sequel lagi dari **'Your Glasses Please'** dan sekarang ini adalah kisah mereka pas udah pacaran, berangkat bareng gitu ciee #tendang# :v

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
